Brothers
by Chaska 1
Summary: Story of how Orion and Scott managed to become brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Orion's POV***

"Her time is short." Said the healer, who was attending my mother.

My father looked at my mother with sadness reflecting from his eyes, then he looked at the healer.

"Please, leave us." My father ordered the healer, who did as he was told.

Meanwhile, I just kept staring at my mother as she was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling in a daze, then she looked at me and smiled.

"Scott, you're here. I'm sorry I can't get up." She told me.

"Vayla, he-" Before my father could finish talking, I said, "Don't worry about it, mother."

My mother said, "I can still give you a hug for your birthday."

My mother slowly turned around to look at me and extended her arms towards me, then she told me, "Come on, Scott."

I walk towards her and accept her hug. While she was hugging me, she whispered to me, "Scott, I had a dream."

"What was it about?" I asked her.

"I saw two kids playing with each other. One was you while the other one had red hair." She said while her hug was becoming weaker by the second.

"I wish… That… I could… Have… Seen it." She said before her arms gave up, but she didn't fall to the floor because I was hugging her.

My father put his hand on my shoulder and softly told me, "Orion, she's gone."

I stopped hugging her when my father carefully put her lifeless body on the bed she resting on.

I turned around to look at my father and hugged him.

"It's alright, Orion." He told me while we were hugging.

I wanted to cry, scream, or just do something so my mother would open her eyes and return to us… But, I remained expressionless while my father hugged me.

For the next few days, New Genesis was still mourning my mother's death, but, as for me… I hadn't shed a single tear.

After I finished my training with Jezebell, I encountered Takion.

"Well, if it isn't Orion." He told me.

"Hello, Takion." I told him and tried to leave, but he put himself in front of me.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked me.

"It doesn't concern you, Takion." I told him.

"I know, but I've heard that you haven't shed a single tear since the death of your beloved ' _mother_ '." He told me.

"What is it you want, Takion!?" I told him with an irritated tone.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you were happy because everyone in New Genesis knows that she became sick the day you were traded for Scott, her _true_ son." He told me.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, his words struck me like venom.

He continued saying, "And, it only got worse until her unfortunate demise."

With every word that came out of his stupid mouth, it was getting harder and harder for me not to grab his neck and squeeze the life out of him, but I remembered what Jezebell taught me about having control over my anger.

"Is that all you have to say, Takion?" I asked him with the calmest tone I had.

Takion nodded.

"Takion, let me be clear on something. I'm **NOT** happy about my mother's death! Now, **MOVE**!" I said.

Takion did what I told him and I could see that there was a hint of surprise and fear in his eyes.

When I managed to get to the edge of Supertown, I quickly checked to see that no one was following me. Then, I descended there.

When I arrived there, I wanted to look for Forager, but I realized that everything was quiet, almost dead like, and that, in order for Forager and the rest of the bugs to recognize me, I had to use that monster's skin which I wasn't in the mood of doing.

Before I decided to head back to Supertown, I heard a noise from the bushes.

"Forager?" I thought.

I decided to get closer and I found out that the noises were coming from a naked kid who was bleeding from the numerous cuts that were all across his body.

Immediately, I was helping the boy by taking him to Supertown.

"Someone. HELP!" I screamed.

Soon, I was surrounded by some New Gods among them was my father and some healers arrived.

"Father, he needs help." I said.

Quickly, the healers started treating the kid because they were afraid that, due to the kid's condition, if they move him, then the kid would die.

I don't know how much time passed, but, when they were done, everyone who was surrounding had an expression of shock in their eyes, but, before I could ask anyone what was wrong, my father took the boy from my arms.

For the next two days, the kid remains sleeping and, every time I wanted to ask someone what was wrong, I would either get ignored or the subject would be changed. But, finally my father told me, "Orion, I need you to come with me."

"Yes, father." I told him.

We walked until we reached the bed where the kid was resting on.

Once we got there, I saw that the cuts that were on his body had disappeared, but I realized that his body looked more like a skeleton and, despite the fact that he had no hair on his head and that he looked like a skeleton, his face resembled my mother's face.

I turned to look at my father and I asked him, "Father, why did you bring me here?"

My father kneeled down, put his hands on my shoulders, looked at my eyes, and said, "Orion, first of all, I want you to know that you are and forever will be **MY** son. That's why I want you to get along with him and take care of him." My father told me.

"Father, who is the kid?" I asked him.

"Orion. He is Scott, my son, therefore your brother. Promise me you'll take care of him." He told me.

"I promise you… Highfather." I told him.

His showed sadness while he told me, "Thank you, my son."

He stood up and told me he had important matters to attend to and told me to take care of my supposed _brother_.

So, I just stood there watching the kid while think why my mother was so desperately waiting for _this_ , a skeleton who will cause a war with Apokolips.

After a few minutes, I saw something… A _twitch_.

The kid slowly opened his eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

 _Author's Note_

 _I decided to re-upload and change some stuff of the first chapter because there were some things I didn't like, but anyways don't forget to RSS!:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Scott's POV***

"Where am I?" I said.

"You're in New Genesis." Someone said.

I slowly turned my head and saw a kid with red hair.

"C-can you repeat what you said, please?" I asked him.

"You're in New Genesis." The kid repeated with an irritating tone, but I didn't care.

Without realizing it, I was crying and saying, "I'm free. Finally, I'm free… Free."

Then, I looked at the kid who saw me with a confused face and I asked him, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Orion." He told me.

Before I could say anything, a man entered the room and quickly hugged me.

"Scott, I'm so glad you're alive." The man tenderly told me.

"Um… Uh… Who are you?" I asked him.

The man slowly stopped hugging me and looked at me. The expression in his eyes showed happiness and sadness at the same time which made me feel sad.

"I'm Highfather Izaya… And, your father." He told me.

I tensed at the mention of the word 'father' because Granny Goodness always told me that my father was abandoned me at her orphanage because I'm weak and pathetic, but looking at this man, Highfather, sworn enemy of Darkseid… I just can't believe this.

"I'm sorry, I-I." Highfather hugged me before I was finished talking and he said, "You have done nothing wrong there is nothing for you to apologize."

I just continued to cry until there were no tears left and, when I stopped crying, Highfather told me to rest which I did, but, before I closed my eyes, I realized that Orion was still in the room looking at me with a glare that reminded me of… Darkseid.

While I was sleeping, I had a nightmare in which I was back in Apokolips and Granny Goodness was reminding me how weak and pathetic I am and telling me that due to my escape she was going to give me her 'special treat'. I began crying for help and then I turned to look at Highfather.

"Please, Highfather! Help me!" I begged him.

He got closer only to tell me, "Why would I help you, a weak and pathetic excuse of a son. You deserve to remain here."

"No, please! Take me out of here! I'll do anything! Anything!" I told him, but he began to walk away.

I tried to go after him, but someone stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going, child?" A frightening familiar voice told me.

I turned around and saw him… Darkseid.

"Your father abandoned you, child. But, instead of ending your pathetic existence, I allowed you to live. It was through my will alone that you are still with the living. Therefore, you are mine. YOU ARE DARKSEID'S!" Darkseid told me.

Granny Goodness, who was bowing, said, "Darkseid IS!"

I bowed down, but, before I talked, I felt someone hit me. Then, I opened my eyes.

 _Author's Note_

 _I can't believe it took me this long to write this. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Orion's POV***

I continued observing my _brother_ until Jezebell came by and told me that, with permission of Highfather, I should continue my training.

We went to the training grounds and, first, we began with battle training which was, to be honest, very easy. Then, we began with having _patience_ and _control_.

"This is pointless." I told her when we momentarily stopped and I looked that most of the training grounds was destroyed.

"It's not, Orion. If one doesn't have patience on the battlefield nor in life then, believe me, death will become the softest punishment one could ever think of." Jezebell told me.

"I'm trying, Jezebell! It's just that-!" I got interrupted by Jezebell, who told me, "Orion, I told you before that you can control emotions."

"I know, Jezebell. I know." I told her with a defeated tone.

Jezebell sighed and grabbed a dummy fighter, the last one, and told me, "Hit it and try to control you're strength while doing it."

When she put the dummy fighter in front of me, I started to hit and avoid the responses that the dummy fighter made once in a while.

Then, I thought, "This is pointless. I've tried this and many other training activities as far as I could remember and yet I failed in all of them. But, no matter how much I failed, my mother, Arkal, Solis, and my fa- Highfather were always there to give me there support. But, that wasn't enough for my mother to remain healthy and, slowly, she started to confuse me with my _brother_ by saying, "Scott, I'm glad you're here." Or "Scott, I love you! You're my only son." While the rest of the New Gods, would just be scared of me or wished that I was never brought to New Genesis. And, now that my _brother_ , my mother and Highfather's _real_ son, has miraculously come back everyone is rejoicing while not taking to account that _his_ return to New Genesis will cause another war with Apokolips! And-!" I was brought back to reality when Jezebell said, "Orion, that's enough!"

I stopped and looked at the dummy fighter or rather what was left of it.

"Sorry." I said in a low voice.

"That will be enough training for today." Jezebell said.

I slowly started to get out of the training grounds until Jezebell told me, "Orion, you have to take care of your brother."

I turned to look at her and told her, "The healers can take care of him. I already have-."

"Orion, this is an order from Highfather, and Arkal and Solis have already been informed." Jezebell told me.

I just accepted what she told me and began to return to where my _brother_ was.

When I arrived there, the healers, who were there, started to leave the room until the only ones left were me and _him_.

I looked at _him_ and saw that _he_ was resting.

"I hate you." I thought while I was looking at _him_.

After some time, I saw that _he_ was beginning to move, but also tears were escaping from _his_ eyes.

At first I did nothing, then I got closer and hear _him_ saying, "Highfather… Help me."

I started to shake _him_ while saying, "Wake up."

The _child_ started to become more agitated, so I began to shake _him_ and told _him_ to wake up until _he_ said, "Darkseid… Is."

I punched _him_ in order to wake up.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Scott's POV***

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was on the floor and that my face hurt.

"Finally, you're awake." I heard someone say.

I searched for the one who spoke and found out that it was Orion.

"Orion, why are you-?" I said, but Orion interrupted me by quickly saying, "Highfather ordered me to take care of you."

I simply nodded and thought that my question was stupid. Then, I tried to stand up, but realized that my legs were too weak to help me stand up.

"Stand up." I thought over and over while remembering my nightmare. Luckily, Orion managed to snap me out of it when he said, "Hey, pay attention!"

I realized that Orion was 'carrying' me and glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said which made him look at me with anger.

Orion threw me to where I was sleeping in and I just looked at him because, back in Apokolips, Granny Goodness used to beat me up after one of the soldiers would throw me to the floor.

"Is something wrong with me?" Orion asked me.

"A… Are you going to beat me?" I asked him.

Orion looked at me with a confused face and, for a moment, I thought that he was going to do it and that he was surprised that I managed to find out.

"Why would I do that?" Orion asked me.

I just looked down and said, "Back in Apokolips, Granny-" But, Orion interrupted me by grabbing my face and making me look at him.

"Never mention that name to me." He said to which I just barely could nod to.

He let go of my face and then told me, "And, you're too weak and pathetic to actually beat up."

I nodded, but it got him angrier.

"Don't just nod as if it was normal! It makes you look more weak and pathetic than what you already are!" Orion told me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize either!" He told me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Just! Just, go to sleep." He told me.

Slowly, Orion began to leave, but I grabbed his hand and told him, "Please, don't leave me."

"For how long?" He asked me.

"For tonight." I told him.

Begrudgingly Orion accepted which made me smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"You remind me of a friend I have… Her name is Barda. Big Barda to be exact." I told him.

He said nothing as I slowly closed my eyes.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter and I think on starting to write new chapters for the rest of my fanfics and due to the season 2 of Jessica Jones coming out soon probably I'll write a fanfic, more probable a one shot like I did with 'Child' (although I don't if you readers liked it). Anyways don't forget to RSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Orion's POV***

After I punched _him_ , _he_ woke up and I said, "Finally, you're awake."

 _He_ began searching for who had spoken until _he_ saw me, but, before _he_ finished talking, I interrupted _him_ by saying, "Highfather ordered me to take care of you."

 _He_ nodded and, then, started to stand up but _he_ couldn't do it. So, I grabbed _him_ and, when I realized that _he_ wasn't paying attention to _his_ surroundings, said, "Hey, pay attention!"

When _he_ looked at me, I realized how weak and pathetic he was.

"Sorry." He told me.

With him saying that solidified what I thought of him, so I in order to get him out of my sight I threw him to the bed he was sleeping in. When I turned to look at where he landed, I saw that instead of avoiding my gaze like the rest would do on New Genesis he just looked at me as if he was waiting for me to give him an order or something.

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked him.

"A… Are you going to beat me?" He asked me.

I was left confused because despite the fact that I punched I didn't want to beat him and didn't he know that, due to being Highfather's blood son, no one in New Genesis would even dare to beat him?

"Why would I do that?" I asked him.

He just looked down and began to say something, but the only word I could clearly hear was 'Apokolips' which filled me with rage. So, I grabbed _his_ face and told _him_ , "Never mention that name to me."

After _he_ nodded, I let _him_ go and told _him_ , "And, you're too weak and pathetic to actually beat up."

I thought that he would get mad and try to defend himself, but instead he nodded which confused me and angered me.

"Don't just nod as if it was normal! It makes you look more weak and pathetic than what you already are!" I told _him_.

"I'm sorry." _He_ told me.

"Don't apologize either!" I angrily told _him_.

"What do you want me to do?" _He_ asked me.

For a moment, I didn't know what to say until I said the first thing I was able to think of, "Just! Just, go to sleep."

When I saw that he was going to go back to sleep, I started to get out of the room, but his hand grabbed my hand, and he told me, "Please, don't leave me."

"For how long?" I asked him.

"For tonight." He told me.

"Fine." I said which made him smile for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You remind me of a friend I have… Her name is Barda. Big Barda to be exact." He told me as his eyes were slowly closing.

I was surprised that he had a friend much less that I resemble his friend. And, when I tried to imagine his friend, the only image in my head was of either a Parademon or a strong and crazy follower of that monster… Darkseid.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him which made wonder how he even managed to survive all of this years of being in Apokolips without becoming one of Darkseid's crazy followers.

While he was sleeping, he sometimes began to move and in order to calm down his other hand would touch my hand that the other hand was grabbing. This continued until I decided to grab both of his hands which helped him relax.

I remained awake for some time until my eyes closed.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter! Also, italics are used when Orion refers to Scott only when Orion is angry. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Scott's POV***

I don't know for how long I was asleep, but, when I woke up, I was surprised that Orion had kept his promise of staying with me and, what was more surprising, he was holding both of my hands.

"Thank you." I told him with a low voice.

I heard Orion say something that I couldn't decipher, but I think it was a nightmare because I saw tears coming from Orion's eyes.

"Orion… Orion, wake up." I softly told him, but he didn't wake up.

Orion started to talk again, but the only word that I could clearly hear was 'mother'. Then, he woke up and looked at me.

"Hi." I told him.

"Hello." He told me while he yawned.

I smiled and told him, "Thank you."

Orion looked at his hand, which was holding my hands, then he looked at me and said, "You're welcome."

But, when the healers entered, Orion let go of my hands.

The healers looked at me and all of them gasped, which left me confused. Quickly, all of the healers looked at Orion with fear and surprise reflected on their faces. Suddenly, Highfather appeared and ordered Orion to come to him. The both of them left while the rest of the healers came closer to me.

Since that incident, I rarely saw Orion again and, every time I managed to see Orion, he would ignore me. But, thanks to the constant healing, I managed to regain some of my strength and soon I was able to walk by myself and to escape the room I was in, which wasn't hard.

During one of my escape attempts, I managed to escape to a garden which was filled with children and, at first, I didn't want to join them, but someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Someone asked.

Instinctively, I looked at the ground and began to apologize until that person told me to look at him. I did what he ordered me and realized that it was Highfather. I started to apologize again, but he stopped me and asked me why I escaped again.

"I-I feel fine a-and I don't think that i-it's necessary for me to remain there." I told him.

"Really? You can walk and run without anything hurting you?" Highfather asked me.

I nodded and Highfather said, "If that's how you feel, I'll go talk with the healers and come to an arrangement with them."

I nodded again.

"By the way, Scott, would you want to play with the rest of the children?" Highfather asked me.

"I-I… Maybe." I could barely say.

"Follow me." Highfather ordered me.

I did as he ordered me and slowly we walked towards where the children were playing. Once we arrived there, the children stopped playing and looked at me and Highfather.

"Children these is Scott and I hope you treat him kindly." Highfather said.

One of the children stepped forward and said, "Don't worry, Highfather. We'll all treat him kindly."

"I'll take your word for it, Arkal." Highfather said.

"And, you won't regret it, Highfather." Arkal said with a smile on his face.

Highfather looked at me and softly patted my back while telling me to go play with the children. I started to walk towards the rest of the children and soon they told me the game they were playing and I started playing the game with them.

While I was playing with them, it felt… weird because I was used to the X-Pit where I was either tortured by Granny Goodness or I was forced to fight one of the Female Furies.

One of the children tapped my back and, when I turned around to look at him, he asked me, "How come you're so tall?"

"I-I don't know." I told him, then I looked at the rest of the children and realized that I was the tallest by a head.

"Hey, Solis, don't bother him." Arkal said.

"I'm not bothering him, brother. Right, Scott?" Solis asked me.

"You're not." I said which made Arkal look at me with disbelief.

"Really? He's not?" Arkal asked me.

"He's not." I said.

All of the other children stopped playing and came to see us and one of them asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Solis just asked why I was tall." I said.

"Fine. But, now that I think about it you are the tallest one and I think you're taller than Orion." The child said.

Then, all of the children started to agree until one of the children said, "Luckily, you're better than Orion."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't start with that." Arkal said.

"But, it's the truth! Orion is always angry and he is a brute who will always fight with someone for no reason!" One of the children said.

"He's not like that!" Both Arkal and Solis said.

"Only with you! He acts like that with the rest of us." Another child said.

One of the children asked me, "You do know who Orion is?"

"Yes." I said.

All of the children looked at me with surprise and Arkal asked me, "What do you think of him?"

It got me thinking for a while until I had an answer.

"Orion… He is sometimes scary and for the majority of the time he does look angry and menacing. And, I think he is also hit me. But, in reality, deep inside he is very caring and he is honorable because he stays true to his word. For example, I had a nightmare and I asked him to remain by me side, which he did!" I said with a smile and an oddly proud tone in my voice which left all of the children in shock until one of them pointed at something.

I turned around and saw that Orion was behind me.

 _Author's Note_

 _Hi, I'm writing again and I heard about Ava DuVernay directing the New Gods movie and I'm hoping that it turns out OK. But, anyways, I have a fan casting:_

 _Kathy Bates as Granny Goodness_

 _Adrien Brody as Mister Miracle_

 _Jensen Ackles or Gael Garcia Bernal as Orion_

 _Stephanie Sigman or Tara Emad as Big Barda_

 _Sorry if my fan casting choices are horrible, but don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
